The Only Exception: A Niley Story
by JustBreathex3
Summary: Nick and Miley are best friends. They always have been, and as Miley believes love is as fake as fake can get, she finds herself falling more and more for him each day. Niley
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception; A Niley Story.

He was the only exception.

I found myself at a young age saying,

I'd never sing of love if it didn't exist.

If it didn't last.

And it didn't.

So when I fell for him, I fell hard.

It was unexpected.

Love isn't worth the risk.

But he is the only exception.

I thought I had a tight grip on reality.

But I cannot let you go.

I know you won't be here tomorrow,

But when you leave me,

Will you leave me with some proof that you weren't just a dream?

I thought I was over you.

When I get over someone,

I'm over.

But you are,

The Only Exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Exception: A Niley Story**

**Chapter 1: The Only Exception**

**----**

**Hellooo my dearsx) **

**So, this is a Niley Story, but they aren't famous. However, they all have some kind of talent. You'll see as the story unfolds3 I love this story & Vespers Goodbye, and it's my spring break so I'll be writing a lot. **

**love,love,loveee3**

**auri.**

**----**

I could do it. We could be just friends. Even though it took everything in me not to tell him how I felt.

Our conversation was one typical for us. We'd talk like normal, fight, flirt, fight, and then, back to normal, and then until when we said goodbye there'd always be a little flirtatious remark at the end.

But it'd always been there. The feelings. I mean, knowing someone for 10 years? As much as people like to say that you don't always have feelings for guy-best friends, you do. At least in my case.

But here's the thing.

I didn't believe in love anymore.

My heart had been broken and torn and ripped, only for me to piece it back together every time. Kids get this preconceived Idea of what love is. Its a mushy, gooey feeling you get when you look at someone. It's that supposed spark you get when you kiss, it's the fuzzies you get in your stomach when you hold their hand. What if that's not what love is? What if it's something so much more that nobody has experienced yet?

But what if that's all that love is?

This fake feeling we convince ourselves that we feel. The human race is in love with love. As babies, kids will watch disney fairytales, and the thought of there being a "prince charming" is bound into our head. What if we're better off alone? Maybe there isn't that one special person in the world who completes you. Maybe we're better off alone.

They say all you need is love, but didn't love break you in the first place?

All love does is break you. Sure, there are those few moments when you think, 'Maybe this is it, maybe this is what I've been looking for my whole life, the pain is worth it." But then they break your heart, or you break theirs, it was a never-ending cycle of pain.

Love- I was over it.

And I promised myself that I was content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk.

But maybe, just maybe, Nick was my exception.

And even though every night as I lie awake, thinking about his soft curly brown hair, his crescent chocolate eyes, and the shining smile he gave me. The moments we shared. We didn't mention the fact that he wasn't single when we had our little flirty times. We'd sit by each other on the bus, as the best friends that we were.

He'd accidentally say something about how good I looked, or how funny I was. Sometimes his arm would slip around me when I was tired, and I'd rest my head on his shoulder as I fell asleep. We were neighbors, and at every chance we got we would be on the beach, in his room, talking, listening, complaining. We understood each other, and in the long run, he spent more time with me than he did with Selena. But we kept it at this: Friendly.

And even though I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him, to hug him, to tell him I loved him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I didn't. I restrained myself, I watched him fall more and more in love with Selena.

And now, now, they were over. For a bit.

Maybe I should tell him? No. No.

I wasn't going to lose him again.

We had something, and something was better than nothing. I could very well end up with nothing at all if I told him how I felt. I was not going to loose him again. Telling him would ruin whatever we had. But then again, the something that we did have hurt, cause' it's not the kind of something I wanted it to be. If I told him, we would have nothing, and the nothing would hurt worse than any something and put us right back where we started. So I let our friendship grow.

---

"Smilleyyyyy." A soft voice whispered into my ear. In my sleepy daze I knew the voice immediately. Though I was lighting up with happiness, I faked despair and rolled over.

"Nickyyyy." I groaned in fake annoyance.

"Miles, Justin's having a party, and me and my brothers get to perform, you have to help my practice, now!" His voice was filled with excitement, and even though it was 7am on a Saturday morning, I climbed out of bed and walked to my closet.

"Thank you." He smiled, and I smiled back, for that smile was something irresistible.

He ran his fingers through his curly hair as I pulled a pair of jeans from the heap of clothes at the bottom of my closet, and a sweatshirt to wear over my tank top.

"I'll be back in a few Nicky. I think Mom's making breakfast, go have some and then I'll come down and we'll go practice." I offered, ignoring whatever his response was. In my bathroom I changed, brushing on some mascara and faint eyeliner. I wore much more makeup to school, but it was Nicky, and he'd seen me at my worst. I ran a brush through my long golden-brown hair and brushed my teeth quickly.

As I walked downstairs, Nick was having a comfortable, seemingly amusing by the look on my moms face, while eating breakfast at the counter.

Noah was sitting by his side, shoveling pancakes into her mouth and laughing at whatever Nick was explaining. Nick and I were comfortable. We'd known each other since we were babies, and my family and his were close to the extreme.

"Helloo." I yawned as I placed my hands on the counter. "Food?"

"Piggy." Noah giggled.

"Excuse me for being hungry." I retorted.

"But you;re always hungry. Like always! Last night, she ate an entire pizza, and then she ate one of those costco muffins and a--" I clapped my hand over her mouth until she licked me and I pulled away in disgust. Laughing, Nick stood up and walked to the bathroom and I stole his seat next to Noah.

"You soooo like him!" Noah teased, poking my stomach.

I gave her a confused look and wrinkled my forehead.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"MILEY! Language." Mom interrupted. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Noah for her answer.

"You do. You're in love with him." She exaggerated on the word love and said it as if it was the most simple thing in the world, when in my mind, it was just about to opposite. Nick returned and we finished our breakfast with ease, laughing and joking with the occasional flirt.

My mom reached for our dishes in front of us and I turned to Nick.

"Ready to practice?" It occurred to me then how big this was for him. Nick and his brothers had been working on getting their band bigger for years. Often I'd help them practice as their band manager, or play guitar when needed. Sometimes I'd sing, but it'd be quietly. I didn't like my voice. But then again, no body had heard it before.

"Of course." I grinned, and he took my hand as we walked next door. I loved the feeling of his hand in mine, and i pondered whether or not he felt the spark too.

"Shitt!" I grimaced, realizing my phone was still in my room.

"What? Your phone?" Nick chuckled cutely, alerting me that he had it.

"Giveee!" I whined, snatching for his pockets. He pulled out my blackberry and tossed it around. We were in his expansive front yard, and he began to run with my phone, laughing the whole time. I sprinted after him, grabbing it from his reach and running towards the back. He was close on me as my hair flowed in the wind, and my long legs carried me faster than he could get me. Or so I thought. I felt his muscular arms around my waist and he spun me around as I laughed uncontrollably. He put me down, his arms not swaying from my waist. I turned towards him confusedly. He tucked my hair behind my ear and I stared into his misty brown eyes.

Blue and green are supposed to be the eye colors most gorgeous. But I could go on for hours about this boys eyes. The way they shone in the light, the chocolate color that pulled you in closer and closer when you got a glimpse of them. And the way my eyes went with him. The brown and the blue. His were crescent shaped, mine were round. He always told me I had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. But I suppose Selena's brown eyes matched his better than mine. Or so he thought. I was lost in his eyes, not sure what was happening. As he tucked my hair behind my ear, I smiled, knowing I couldn't kiss him, as envious as my lips were. I gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled, running away from him and into his house. I glanced behind me to see the look on his face, only to see he had his hand on his cheek where I kissed him. I couldn't tell if he was rubbing it off or if he was reminiscing on the fact that I did kiss him. None the less, he walked after me and quickly caught up, taking my hand once more and reigniting the spark that surprised me every time.

I didn't want to believe in love, but what else could I do? I was falling more and more in love with Nick Jonas by the second, I was falling, and I couldn't stop.

_**I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't,**_

_**Let go of what's infront of me here, **_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream,**_

_**Ooh, ooh. **_

_**You are the Only Exception, **_

_**You are the Only Exception,**_

_**You are the Only Exception,**_

_**You are the Only Exception3 **_

_**----**_

**Like? Love? Hate? Revieww it anywaysss. 3**

**love,love,love,**

**auri3**


End file.
